Crimson Berries
by Clockwork Night
Summary: "Aren't these toxic?" He mused, crushing the berries in strong finger's, He tried to find a way..any way.. But they both new Fai had lost the game *pale Yaoi* *KuroFai* Deathfic* *KuroFay* *sad* *Death* Suicide* *Hurt*


_I know I should be working on Are you Really Gone..._

_nawwww, KuroFai time!  
I've had this deathfic in my stash of KuroFai, Shizaya, SebbyCiel, ect fics. _

_This was written while staring out the window of my English class last year during winter, and finding those really pretty holly berries... _

_I do not own Tsubasa in anyway, nor do I own KuroFai, but if I did...Tsubasa would have another season, with KuroFai's relationship, _

_Enjoy, ne?_

_Dev_

Fai sighed, staring out the window of his perch, touching the glass as he watched the ivory snow fal down, illuminating the night world. They had to find refuge in the basement of an old abandoned building, in a world where the living where scarce. Quickly, he turned to make sure his friends where asleep...

The window pine made made his own personal sanctuary, a home for the homeless, the window was about level to the ground of the outside, feeling as though he was once again in the hell hole he so long called home, but his eyes where drawn to a bush. A bush placed in front of his window, a bush with emerald leaves that barely brushed the frosted glass, hidden to those looking the opposite direction, where small, red berries, nuzzled deep into the leaves, he was taken by them.

He wasn't so fascinated with the simple berries because they where there, the only living thing in such a cold country, no he desired them because they reminded him of crimson eyes.

He peeled his eye away to look at the man who owned those eyes, he sighed, seeing the strong man he, truth be told, loved. He drew his knees to his chest, the warrior lay on the floor, while Sakura and Syaoran rest only feet away, a blanket lazily tossed over the two.

He knew he was drawing away from the group, revering back into a dark abis only the warrior could bring him from, for he was far too weak to pulling himself out now.

His eyelid drooped sleepily, his hand went to his eye patch, pulling it away to fall to the floor.

Fai supposed the reason he was so taken by the berries because they reminded him so of the crimson moons in Kurogane's eyes.

The palm of his hand rest on the glass, sighing softly, "K-Kurogane.." He whispered, the wind caused a berry to plummet into the snow.

It was a dance with the devil, ebing in love, he let his golden eye flutter shut. "Hold on.." He whispered as memories danced through his head, he no longer could even look Kurogane in the eyes, in fear of loosing himself.

And something told him Kurogane noticed.

His head fell back as he gave up... his no longer beating heart was cold as ice, it's only use was to ache for a man who would never love him. A humorless laughter softly filled the room as he stared at the berries, he found it funny, the berries where toxic, like the man they reminded the vampire of.

Memories where his only company at that point, listening to the silence made him drowsy.. maybe he could sleep, and never wake again..

It wasn't like he really mattered.

How many times did his one sided love remind him how utterly useless he was? A burden on the mission to find Sakura's feathers, he wondered why he even bothered to join the group.

His heart jumped when he heard the soft moan behind him, when no one woke, he sighed.

Fai reached forward, unlatching the window, this was the night.. he decided... the night he would sleep, and not wake up..

_And he had no regrets when taking those crimson berries into his lips_

Kurogane yawned, waking up when he heard the thump... his eyes scanned the room, reaching for his sword just in case, it seemed everyone was asleep, yet the room was ice cold, the wind sounded like one was gasping for air.

Sitting up, he realized a select member of their party was missing, while Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona slept, he saw that Fai was missing...

When he couldn't find the mage, he got worried, blinking to wash the sleepy haze away, "Mage.." he growled, "Close the damn window..."

He stood, yawning, but Fai was no where to be seen, the window was pushed open, he moved, walking to close it, seeing two small crimson berries laying on the metal. He picked them up, wondering their purpose to being there.

He crushed them between strong fingers, "Aren't these toxic?" He mused.

The smallest of moans brought him to reality, he spun around...

A pale hand reached out, begging, clawing at blood-stained grounds, he gasped as the man begged for air.

"Fai!"

Kurogane dropped to his knees, staring at the writhing body, coughing up blood, he drew the blood close, "Fai..." He whispered, pushing the blonde's hair away from his face.

"N-No..No..No!" He repeated, he held the trembling form close.

"_Ku-ro-gan-e.." _Fai moaned, the warrior stared down, trying to concoct anyway...

But they both knew, Fai had lost the game..

The raven's tears filled his crimson eyes, "L-Let me go.." The vampire's breath came out in hushed gasped, the warrior shook his head, at a loss for words.

"W-Why?!" He tried not to yell, but..he was going to lose it! He was going to lose Fai!

Fai managed a small smile, his heart dying

"_I..Love..you.."_

"I love you too..."

FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO KNOW

Kuro did kill himself


End file.
